


we can sit and pass the time.

by arklie



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M, blind fic trade, gays bein dudes, max is tired n grumpy but his bf is here so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: Max wouldn’t call himself impatient, but after last night--more than last night--and a few days worth of tracking down and taking down hostile aliens in pursue of the Omnitrix, it’s only expected that he’s gotten tired. Powerful Omnitrix around his wrist or not, he’s only a human with very human limits, despite his endurance that he had built for as long as his experience stands.Human limits, like, you know, three almost-consecutive days of pursuit and two to three hours worth of combat. Max feels like, without the Omnitrix, he would’ve died out of sheer exhaustion three times over. He taps the cup harder against the Evil Pokemon Watch--as Kearny had called it--sneering at it like it was the cause of his suffering.(my half of ablind fic trade, where both of the participants of the trade requests a media the other doesn't know shit about. riot, my trade partner, wanted something for their ben 10 au of their characters.)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	we can sit and pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: anything concerning todd and max in their ben 10 au  
> written may 19th-20th  
> cast: todd, max
> 
> title is from quiet by lights

The tea burns Max’s lips just as he brings it to his lips. Instinctively, he pulls it away from his face, clicking his tongue in rapid speed as he feels it burn, a crease between his brows. He exhales with a frown, tapping the bottom of the cup against his omnitrix just to hear the clink and watch the ripple of the liquid in the cup. His disappointed face reflects on the rippling surface of the water.

Max wouldn’t call himself impatient, but after last night-- _ more  _ than last night--and a few days worth of tracking down and taking down hostile aliens in pursue of the Omnitrix, it’s only expected that he’s gotten tired. Powerful Omnitrix around his wrist or not, he’s only a human with very human limits, despite his endurance that he had built for as long as his experience stands.

Human limits, like, you know, three almost-consecutive days of pursuit and two to three hours worth of combat. Max feels like, without the Omnitrix, he would’ve died out of sheer exhaustion three times over. He taps the cup harder against the Evil Pokemon Watch--as Kearny had called it--sneering at it like it was the cause of his suffering.

He’d thought of throwing it away, several times over. It’d be the easiest way out, when he doesn’t put any care or thoughts into it. Just after five whole seconds of thinking, as one does, it’s not hard to realize that throwing it away means it could fall into the wrong hands. Max’s last alien chase is just further proof to that, not to mention the… the countless previous ones before that. Max has been doing this for years.

So Max sits down, leaning against the back of the couch. Tea that’s too hot rests in his hands, letting the warmth calm his nerves rather than burning the skin. He leans down to inhale deeply the wonderful smell of fresh tea, filling his lungs until he no longer feels like he was about to spontaneously combust at any moment.

Then, he sets the tea down, stretching his spine until the satisfying cracks were heard. Max huffs out comfortably, straightening his legs out to under the coffee table, making himself as open and comfortable as he could--and good god if it doesn’t feel good. He could easily lie on the couch, but there’s something very nice about an unorthodox relaxation position such as this. He lets his head loll on the couch, twisting until it cracks comfortably.

Oh, yeah, life is good. It’s wonders how much a little sit-down can help, the fluffy couch certainly helps with the sore all over his body, despite the position. Max stretches some more, making gentle purrs at the back of his throat, rolling over like a big, lazy cat.

Yeah, it’s a good way of life. Tiring, sure, but it’s a small price to do what’s right. Despite the weight in his shoulders, there’s the warmth and satisfaction knowing just how much damage he had prevented. Having his name unknown just adds to it, really. Max wouldn’t know how he’d manage all the attention, positive or not, and he’s grateful for the current reality. That’s another point for the positivity.

He jumps a bit when the front door suddenly clicks open. He turns to a more versatile position, ready to fight or flight as the situation fits.

“Max!” The voice calls out, soft, laced so thickly with worry. “Oh, thank god you’re fine.”

At the sight of Todd, Max breaks to a wide smile, calling out his name brightly as he sprints over and greets him with a bear hug, lifting him off the floor. “Baby Blue, I missed you  _ so much _ ,” he coos, nuzzling his face to the nook of Todd’s neck, prompting a giggle from his boyfriend.

“Max,” Todd calls again, still giggling from Max’s curly hair against his neck. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come on time. I- I could’ve helped.” He sounds guilty, like it was his fault that the enemies came when he was in the middle of his peaceful trip “I should’ve been there to help.”

“Nonsense,” Max says softly, comfortably, planting a soft kiss on Todd’s jaw, then his cheek, to the corner of his mouth. “You’re helping enough already right now.”

With a tilt of his head, Todd asks: “How so?”

“You’re here for me to hold.” And holds him he does, squeezing tightly but only enough pressure to feel nice.

Todd blushes. It’s always adorable to see his boyfriend turning red even years from when they were officially a couple. “I could’ve helped you more.”

“You’re right, you can.” Max shifts to hold Todd with a hand, so his free hand is used to pushes his boyfriend’s bangs out of his face, running his thumb gently across his cheek before peppering more kisses on that side of the face.

Between giggles, Todd hums curiously.

“Laze around the couch with me.”

“Awh,” Todd exhales a laugh, wrapping an arm around Max’s neck and patting his back, hiding his face in his neck, inhaling his smell. “Yeah… I can do that. Movie?”

“Sounds great.” And more kisses are coming, now on the other side of Todd’s face. “Do you want tea? I could make more.”

“Yeah… That’d be great.” Todd lightly wiggles in Max’s strong arms, trying to get himself down and laughs when Max won’t let him. “I’m sure you’ll need your arms for it.”

“I have an idea.”

With some shuffling, tongue sticking out, Max tries to reach for the Omnitrix he always wears, chin resting on Todd’s shoulder so he could have a good look at his selection. He has used the Omnitrix accordingly most of the time, which includes energy-consuming works like trying to stop the universe from imploding, he thinks he deserves to have fun with it.

A click of the watch, and Max is transformed to a hulking red figure with four arms, one pair of which is still holding his boyfriend close to him. Todd, meanwhile, is startled enough to be sent into a giggling fit.

“Should’ve thought of this sooner,” he says, when the giggles dissolved. 

Max smiles giddily, nuzzling to Todd’s neck comfortably. “I have, just…. Didn’t remember until now.” Now he has both the chance and memory to do it, so that’s what he’s doing! He smiles brightly at his boyfriend, looking so proud of himself.

Another sweet giggle finds its way out of Todd’s throat, one Max will never get tired of. “That’s good… This is good. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he murmurs in response, with another kiss. “So, the tea.”


End file.
